


Intimacy

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: just soft, like so freaking soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: It’s soft, intimate Steelstep. I’m pretty sure I was blushing the whole damn time I was writing this thing… It’s just so freaking soft!





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that one anon who asked about hands? yup... thank them for this

“Do you miss it?” You whisper carefully taking one of his hands. You turn it over so it’s resting in yours, palm up. You run your thumb gently along his palm, as if you might hurt him. You know you won’t. He can’t feel the feather light touch. “You don’t need to answer that… I already know.” Slowly you lean over his hand pressing a light kiss to the centre of it, knowing full well there will be no sensation from it.

His heart skips. You can feel it in his mind, the way his thoughts race around just a little bit faster. You linger for a while over his hand, a small smile forming on your lips. “Is it more sensitive where you can feel then?”

You drag your lips across his palm, up his wrist, until you feel the change in temperature. You press another small kiss there. His pulse quickens. Yours does too. He stays silent. Intimacy. Something that neither of you are comfortable with. Something that is entirely new for you. Something he hasn’t allowed himself to feel for a long time.

He leaves his hand in your possession. There is no mental resistance.  You continue moving your lips lightly up his arm. He is never this vulnerable, this soft. But he is. He just keeps it hidden, carefully locked away in the deepest recesses of his mind. A protection mechanism to keep him from getting hurt. To keep away the intense pain of loss that he knows so well.

A shudder runs through his body with the next kiss. You feel his eyes on you, watching you intensely. His thoughts are hazy. You release a shaky breath against his skin, slowly looking up to meet his gaze. The look on his face is one of fondness, confusion and… desire. He brings his other hand to rest on the side of your neck, his thumb brushing your cheek. Gently he pulls you closer. Your eyes flutter closed. It’s not the first time he has kissed you, but it is no less shocking or intense. Distantly you wonder if it ever will be.


End file.
